Elevator Fiction
by ValaMagic
Summary: Sweets confronts the partners about Brennan's new book and Booth's perception of it and it leads to some realizations... BB


AN: This is just a short one shot that's been floating around in my head for a while and didn't turn out as well as i'd hoped but i thought i'd post it anyway... so have fun and enjoy and yeah i know it's a little out of character.

Elevator Fiction

"Doctor Brennan, your latest book was fascinating, so cool the way you worked in the motive, I thought it was lacking from your last two books" Sweets congratulated as he ushered Brennan and Booth into his office for their weekly session.

"Thankyou... you read my books?"

"Yes, I thought it was important. A lot of our true self comes out in our writing. Have you read Doctor Brennan's books?" Sweets asked turning to Booth who sat fiddling with his tie.

"Of course" Booth replied looking up and over at his partner smiling.

"And what have you learnt about your partner from reading her books?" Sweets asked.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked confused.

"He wants to know what insight my books have given you about my character, as if that can actually happen" Brennan clarified dryly.

"Just that she likes FBI guys, SUV's and has no problem with mixing work and romance" Booth summarised.

"Interesting Agent Booth, not exactly what I had in mind, but very interesting and insightful all the same" Sweets decided leaning back in his chair and surveying the partners for a moment.

"I think we should discuss this further... Doctor Brennan why did you decide for Kathy Reichs to pursue a sexual relationship with her FBI partner?" Sweets asked curiously.

"Because I know that sex sells and decided that it was far more logical for Kathy to have a relationship with a character that was already involved in the story than to bring in an outside character who would confuse the readers and detract from the story" Brennan explained calmly.

"Are you sure?" Sweets pressed grinning.

"Yes"

"It's just that the two characters in your book are very similar to yourself and Agent Booth, so I'm hypothesising that the reason your character Kathy Reichs has decided to pursue a relationship with her partner is because you are living vicariously through her subconsciously wishing that you could pursue a relationship with Agent Booth"

"But –" Brennan interrupted while Booth chuckled next to her.

"Let me finish. You think about Booth the same way he obviously thinks about you"

"Wait just a minute Sweets" Booth erupted at the accusation while Brennan sat sullenly in her chair arms and legs crossed defensively.

"No Agent Booth, when I asked you what insight Doctor Brennan's books gave you about her character each of your answers was closely related to the sexual relationship shared between the main character and her partner, a relationship you would like to emulate. A relationship that could cause real problems in your working relationship and which you fear would have you assigned a different partner, am I right?" Sweets finished smugly.

Booth was spared from responding as Brennan chose that moment to leap from her chair and dash from the room prompting Booth to follow.

"Bones, wait up. He's wrong, you know he's wrong" Booth yelled after his partner finally catching up to her at the elevator.

"No Booth, that's the problem. Sweets is right. It might not have started out that way but that's the way it's turned out. And you know I hate psychology but I think Sweets is right, I'm using Kathy Reichs to live the life I wish I could live with you, but it doesn't work that way does it?" Brennan told him sadly as the elevator doors enclosed them in the tiny metal cabin.

"So you're saying..." Booth began tentatively trailing off quickly as the elevator lurched into motion.

"That I'm sexually attracted to you? Yes" Brennan finished for him.

"Oh"

"But this isn't fiction, it's real and I know I can't act on those feelings so I'm using my books to act them out. If you don't want to work with me anymore it's okay, but I don't see why this should come between us, I'm very good at compartmentalising."

Booth was silent for a long time staring straight ahead "If you were Kathy Reichs what would you have done just then?" he eventually asked, his voice barely audible over the moving elevator.

"I'm not Kathy Reichs"

"Pretend you are"

"I guess we'd probably be going at it like rabbits against that wall right there" Brennan said gesturing to the wall behind them.

"Oh" Booth repeated. "What's stopping us doing... that?"

"You said that having a sexual relationship with Cam almost got her killed... you drew a line Booth" Brennan replied sadly.

"I think I might need to make an exception for you. I put Cam in danger because having a relationship with her was more us holding onto the past and I really think you're worth the risk. I think you're the only one who is and I think that if we don't do anything the sexual tension is going to build up and eventually rupture and when it does it will be messy"

"Good logic" Brennan decided and for once it seemed their roles were reversed, because Brennan acting impulsively for what might have been the first time in her life pushed Booth up against the back of the elevator and pressed her lips and body hard against his, neither noticing when the elevator doors slid open.


End file.
